Never Said Dame
by jlstreck
Summary: Steve and Bucky attend a Stark Industries charity gala. Bucky wants to know why Steve isn't dancing. This one is nothing but short, sweet, fluff with my two favorite super soldiers.
1. Never Said Dame

Steve watched as Bucky strolled through the room, not missing the appreciative looks that followed him. He couldn't blame him. Dressed in a classic tux, hair carefully tied back, mischievous grin on his face, and a sparkle in his eyes, you'd have to be dead or blind not to appreciate the sight.

Bucky seemed to be searching for something, and Steve wondered if he had already picked out a suitable partner for the evening. He began scanning the room, looking to see which lucky lady might have caught the other man's attention.

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" Bucky's voice startled Steve.

"Never learned." Steve shrugged, eyes fixed on Bucky's for a moment longer than would be considered appropriate. He swallowed awkwardly, hoping Bucky hadn't caught him staring earlier.

"Still waiting on the right dame?" Bucky didn't let the subject drop, and something in his eyes made Steve decide to take a chance.

"Never said dame." Steve shook his head, hand clenching at his side. "I said I was waiting on the right partner."

"And after all this time you haven't found them?" Bucky stepped closer, leaving only a few inches between them.

Steve's breath caught, but he managed to suck in a slow breath. "Never said that either, but they always had better partners to dance with." His eyes closed, afraid to see Bucky's expression when he caught on to the meaning of Steve's words. And Bucky would. He was always the quick one.

Steve jumped when he felt long fingers tangle with his, and Bucky's warm breath brushing the side of his cheek.

"I wouldn't say better." The words were a whisper against his ear.

"Uuuhhhh." Steve wanted to slam his head against the wall in hopes of shaking a better response loose.

Bucky leaned away. Steve thought he'd blown it until he felt a gentle tug on his fingers, still tangled with Bucky's.

"Come on punk. I wanna dance."

Steve opened his eyes to find the other man watching him with a fond smile.

"Jerk." He mumbled quietly as he let Bucky tug him onto the dance floor and into his arms.

"But I'm your jerk."

"Yeah. You are."

*Never Said Dame *

A/N: Take a minute to leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	2. It Was Worth the Wait

**It Was Worth the Wait**

Wrapping his right arm around Steve's back, Bucky tugged him closer. He hesitated before taking Steve's hand with his metal one. No matter how many times Steve insisted it didn't bother him to touch it, the metal bothered Bucky given the intimacy of the moment.

Steve was content to let Bucky take the lead, after all, he was the one with the experience here. Noticing Bucky's hand stopped just short of taking his, Steve closed the gap himself.

"You worry to much about things you shouldn't." Steve smiled when his best friend finally pulled his eyes away from their now joined hands and looked up at Steve.

Offering a small shrug in answer, Bucky seemed to shake off the temporary concern. "We'll start easy. I step forward, you step back."

"Just because I've never danced doesn't mean I haven't watched enough of it to know that." Steve muttered, eyes now focused on their feet.

Steve couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face when Bucky laughed as his words. Having only made it two steps, both soldiers came to a halt when the music stopped unexpectedly.

"Stark." They both groaned when they saw Tony watching them from beside the DJ as the opening of a new song played. The billionaire gave them a big smile as he motioned for them to get back to their dancing.

Turning his attention back to Steve, Bucky listened to the music for a few seconds before guiding the super soldier into the steps. Trying to avoid bumping into the other couples on the floor, he quickly noticed the other dancers stopping and turning to watch them. He started to worry that he hadn't thought this through. If it were just him, he wouldn't care what people thought, but this was Steve's life too. Then the smiles on the faces of their audience registered. Deciding the crowd wasn't a threat, Bucky's eyes shifted back to Steve.

"Stop staring at your feet." Bucky chided, squeezing Steve's hand gently with his metal fingers, glad that Tony's upgrades increased his sense of touch.

"But what if I step on you?" The blond still didn't look up.

"My toes have survived worse." Bucky teased. "Don't you trust me?"

Steve's eyes jerked up at the question. "Of course I do." His eyes held a hint of hurt at the implied accusation.

"Then just follow my lead." He smiled back, silently assuring Steve he'd known the answer. "I promise, you're safe with me." Their eyes stayed locked on each others as Bucky led them smoothly across the floor. Despite his inexperience, Steve moved with the inherent grace of a fighter.

Feeling brave, Bucky maneuvered them into a series of turns. The resulting look of surprise and wide smile on Steve's face made Bucky want to lean in and kiss him, but he waited. Mid first dance with an entire room of people watching them wasn't the time for a surprise attack. Just because Steve agreed to dance didn't mean he was ready for more. Instead he settled for pulling Steve closer, an unexpected warmth spreading through him when the super soldier came willingly.

They danced in silence, caught up in the feel of each other, and the words of the song. They'd never tell him, but Tony chose well. As the song came to an end, the pair came to a stop in the middle of the now silent room. Their gazes remained fixed on each other.

"It's right." Steve leaned slightly closer.

"What?" Bucky stammered, unable to think clearly with Steve so close now that the wasn't focused on dancing.

"I'll never stop choosing you." Before Bucky could respond, Steve closed the remaining distance, covering his lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

All around them, the crowd erupted in applause. Both men jumped slightly, but to Bucky's surprise, Steve didn't pull away. Instead, he rested his forehead against Bucky's as he whispered, "It was worth the wait."

*IWWTW*

Song is the wedding version of Never Stop by SafetySuit.

Reviews feed the writer's soul, and sometimes make the muse cooperate better.


End file.
